Iron
Iron is a primary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua On Murtua, Iron is represented by the Matoran prefix Fe-'', as well as the color gray. Faces of Death *Arrogance has a very limited range of Iron powers, that is to say, it can only create, control, and absorb precious metals. Sansta-Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi of Iron have a wide range of Iron powers without the need to work with any other. Like Toa of Iron, they can create, control, and absorb iron. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Iron Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Iron is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Fe-'', as well as the colors black, pearl dark gray, and dark orange. Matoran *Fe-Matoran represent the Element of Iron. They contain a minuscule amount of Elemental Iron Energy, to the extent that they are more physically endurant than other Elemental Types of Matoran. Almost all Toa, Turaga, and Matoran of Iron are male. *Toa of Iron have the Elemental Power of Iron, allowing them to create, control, and absorb any kind of metallic Protodermis. When they run out of Elemental Iron Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Iron possess small traces of Elemental Iron power. Bohrok *Tårvok have a very limited range of Iron powers. Examples *Creating any type of metal or metallic Protodermis *Controlling any type of metal or metallic Protodermis *Absorbing any type of metal or metallic Protodermis *Unleashing an Iron Nova Blast (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *When combined with the Elemental Powers of Spirits and Technology, it can be used to create a sentient automaton. *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following beings have or had the Element of Iron:' *Fe-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Recht - Temporarily; while utilizing an artificial Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Abakkon *Arvane *Banpi (Deceased) *Conlak (Deceased) *Ferrik *Harveil *Iaja - His power as a Vacitraxx-Infected Shadow Toa is combined with Shadow. *Iro *Irokoa *Jitud *Kandara *Meizos (Deceased) *Meterax *Nuphol *Onao *Orzink (Deceased) *Reodin (Deceased) *Rezl *Takal (Deceased) *Zaria *Zyve *Artok - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Ferohn - Diminished when he became a Turaga. Later controlled Shadow as a Shadow Turaga as well. *Tepamn - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Uk-mayt - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Tårvok - Limited Iron powers. *Arrogance - Limited Iron powers. *Tyrashi - Limited Iron powers. The following locations are or were affiliated with Iron: *Banpa-Koro *Fe-Koro *Fe-Wahi **Fe-Koro **Fe-Koro Mines Trivia *Because they were a potential threat to the Makuta's armor, most Toa of Iron were killed by the Brotherhood of Makuta. *The prefix "Fe-" is derived from the chemical symbol "Fe" for the actual element iron. See Also *Ferlnox *Slekux Category:Elements